When people enter bowling alleys, particularly in the winter and during inclement weather, their shoes or boots may be wet and may carry sand, salt and snow which adheres to the soles of their shoes or boots. If they do not remove this sand, salt and snow they may carry it to the lanes where it may cause a slippery condition and danger to themselves and others using the facility. While mats may be provided for customers to wipe their feet, there will always be a certain percentage of the public which will not adequately clean their shoes, boots or other footwear and who will track sand, salt, snow and moisture into the bowling alley.